Lettres à Fred
by NOTHiiNG
Summary: George écrit des lettres à son frère Fred, lui racontant ce qu'il se passe depuis qu'il est mort.


**Bonjour :) **

**Bienvenue sur mes premiers écrits sur ce site, j'espère que ça vous plaira. **  
**Pour ce texte ça faisait un moment que ca trottait dans ma tête et je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas mal pour commencer ici. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez pour que je puisse m'améliorer. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent uniquement à J.K. Rowling. Seule la lettre m'appartient.**

* * *

Cher Freddie,

Ça fait un mois que nous avons gagné, un mois que tu es parti… Tout est différent sans toi. A cause de cette bataille j'ai perdu un frère mais aussi un ami. Le monde se reconstruit, mais à la maison il manque quelque chose. Tu sais, quelques soirs quand j'habitais encore au Terrier, j'entendais maman pleurer quand elle croyait que tout le monde dormait, mais moi j'avais du mal à dormir sans toi. J'ai toujours du mal à dormir sans toi. Alors je pense. Je me souviens de toutes les bêtises qu'on a faites ensemble, des plus débiles comme des plus ingénieuses, c'était le bon temps. Depuis que tu es parti je n'ai plus aucune idée drôle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu ma joie de vivre, d'avoir perdu une partie de moi. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je sais que tu le savais, je t'aime Fred, sans toi je ne peux vivre. Ma pire crainte était de te perdre et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je crois que maman regrette de ne pas avoir été plus maternelle avec nous, si bien qu'elle déverse toute son affection sur moi. Je la laisse faire, parce que je sais que quand elle me prend dans ses bras elle pense à toi. Tu lui manques autant qu'à moi tu sais.

Papa est différent aussi depuis ce soir-là. Il n'est plus aussi joyeux qu'avant et quand un sourire apparait sur ses lèvres il ne reste jamais longtemps, le fantôme des jours heureux passés avec toi refaisant surface. Il a abandonné l'étude des objets moldus, il n'en trouvait aucune consolation…

Papa et maman se disputent quelques fois. Ils ne sont plus vraiment le couple que tout le monde a connu. C'est difficile pour eux tu sais, ils ont perdu un de leurs fils. Et ça se ressent, l'ambiance n'est plus la même au Terrier.

Mais bon comme je te l'ai dit, le monde se reconstruit, Ron a décidé de reprendre la boutique avec moi, Lee viendra nous aider de temps en temps. Mais ça ne sera jamais pareil qu'avec toi. Ginny s'est mise avec Harry, ça marche plutôt bien entre eux j'ai l'impression, ils peuvent enfin profiter de leur amour après tout ce qu'a dû endurer Harry. Il habite au Terrier le temps de finir sa formation d'Auror et que Ginny passe ses ASPICs et après ils iront habiter ensemble. Ron quant à lui est venu s'installer avec moi à la boutique, on est resté deux semaines au terrier avec maman et papa et après il a emménagé. Je n'y étais pas revenu depuis le soir du combat, l'appartement était trop vide sans toi… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne dort pas dans ta chambre. Il s'est mis avec Hermione tu sais, comme on l'avait prévu. Cette fille est totalement amoureuse de lui, c'est bien un Weasley notre frère !

Depuis la fin de la bataille je ne sors plus beaucoup, mais j'entretiens une correspondance postale avec Angélina, souviens toi d'elle, elle nous aimait bien tous les deux. Elle me soutient et je l'aime bien je crois. Mais je ne peux penser à l'amour aussi vite, j'ai encore du mal à me dire que je ne t'entendrais plus rire, qu'on ne fera plus de farces ensemble.

Tu sais, quand je me regarde dans le miroir je pense à toi. A vrai dire je pense tout le temps à toi. Mais on était si semblables que je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait pour perdre la vie dans un combat si débile. Rappelle-toi des projets qu'on faisait ensemble, tu avais promis que la boutique serait connue mondialement, qu'on deviendrait riche ensemble, qu'on pourrait payer à maman la grande maison qu'elle a toujours voulu, qu'on pourrait offrir à papa les objets moldus qu'il voulait, qu'on pourrait gâter toute la famille… Que fais-tu de toutes ses promesses ? Tu m'as abandonné Fred, tu n'avais pas le droit… Je t'en veux pour ça tu sais. Je t'en veux d'être parti comme ça sans même avoir dit au revoir. Je t'en veux d'avoir été si égoiste et de ne pas être resté avec moi.

Tu sais, des fois, je pense à te rejoindre. Tu me manques tellement que parfois c'est insoutenable… Mais je ne le fais pas, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais voulu, je sais que tu préfères que je vive, même de là-haut. Et puis je pense à papa et maman et je me dis qu'ils ne mériteraient pas de perdre un autre fils. Alors je reste, je survis comme je peux, te gardant dans mon cœur.

On était Fred et George, George et Fred, et maintenant je ne suis plus que Georg. Georg tout seul, George à l'oreille coupée, mais George sans Fred…

Tu me manques Freddie. Je t'aime.

George.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! J'ai l'intention d'écrire d'autres lettres à la suite de celle-ci mais j'attend de voir si j'ai des avis pour les publier. Donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça prend pas trop de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir (ou pas ^^).**

**En attendant de vous lire, merci de m'avoir lue moi. **

**NOTHiiNG**


End file.
